The Hardest Words
by BethxxSandford
Summary: Oneshot: Betty and Henry have to say goodbye, before Henry leaves for Tucson.


A/N: It was just a thought I had for a oneshot. I may develop it one day, because I like Gettys, but this is when Betty and Henry say goodbye…

Betty woke up on the morning of the seventeenth of April, in Henry's arms. She savoured his warmth for a moment, before reaching out for her glasses. Today was going to be the hardest of her life, why make it start before it had to…

"Betty would you like pancakes?" Henry called to Betty as she sat at the table in Henry's flat. She was staring into nothingness, her misery and love for Henry tearing her apart. Why did he have to go?

"Hm?" Betty stirred from her thoughts. Henry could see the pain on her face and put his arms around his girlfriend

"Everything will be alright Betty," Henry whispered in her ear.

"How can it be?" she whispered back

Henry and Betty had agreed to take a taxi to the airport and back. It meant they could be alone for the last time. Betty snuggled into Henry nuzzling her nose in his chest. She was trying so hard to keep the tears in. The past few months had been brilliant. Betty had been so sure that she'd never feel love, not from anyone outside of her family. But Henry had been so gentle, so romantic, and so loving. If it hadn't been for Charlie, Betty wouldn't have needed to get her heart broken. For that, Betty hated Charlie.

"Betty, I just want you to know…" Betty sat up, and pressed a finger to Henry's lips.

"Don't talk, it's too painful for both of us." She muttered

Henry took Betty's hand and clutched it against his heart.

"This heart only beats that fast for you." He said

After checking in, Henry and Betty sat in the airport café, with two lattes.

"Betty, I…"Henry tried again to tell her the words he so desperately wanted to say

"Henry-don't say it. Please." Betty murmured. She took a sip from her latte. If he said the words, everything would be too real, too painful, and she just might breakdown. Betty was beginning to wish she hadn't told her family to stay at home. She'd wanted it to be her alone with Henry to say goodbye, but now all she wanted was a hug from her father, Ignacio. Why did she have to be so stubborn? There were words she had to say too, but she didn't want Henry to have to make the choice that would be necessary if she said them. Only two people knew her secret; Hilda and Gio.

Betty flicked through her mind over the past few months. So many happy memories appeared before her eyes; Wicked, their first night together, dancing with Hilda and Gio, spending a week in Paris, holding hands in public every day. Everything had sentiment attached to it, but Betty didn't want to remember anything. She wanted to wake up again, and to see Henry, and not to have to say the word that would be the hardest two syllables to ever cross her lips; goodbye.

An hour later, a call came over the airport tannoy "Last call for flight TL13925 to Tucson."

Betty's stomach dropped, as Henry clutched her hand, and together they walked to the boarding gate. Most people on the flight had made their way over to the plane, but Henry and Betty had been putting it off for as long as possible.

Henry put his arms around Betty, and kissed her lips passionately, but tenderly too. Pressing his head against Betty's Henry said the words he'd been trying to say all morning, but kept getting caught in his throat.

"I love you." Henry whispered, pressing his eyes shut to keep the tears from seeping out. He could feel Betty shiver as the first sob could be heard.

"Don't leave me…" Betty moaned, the tears seeping down her face

"I'm so sorry." Henry whispered his voice cracking "You know I have to."

Betty's sobs got quieter, as she tried to pull herself together. This was hard enough without them both falling apart.

"Will I ever see you again?" Betty asked through her mask of tears

Henry thought for a moment "I doubt it…" he whispered. This made Betty cry harder. She would never see the love of her life again.

"But promise me something." When Henry spoke, his voice was stronger, although there were still tears in his eyes

"Anything," Betty quietly murmured, holding onto Henry as tight as she could

"Move on. Don't be upset for too long, find someone else."

Betty felt like she couldn't breathe. Here she was, saying goodbye to Henry, and being told to get over it. It was impossible, but Henry felt he couldn't rest if she had to be unhappy because of him.

"Final call for Tucson flight TL13925."

The tears fell thick and fast down Betty's face.

"I love you." Henry murmured again, as he kissed Betty for the final time, breathing in her scent. As Henry pulled away, Betty realised she was alone. No one could hold her, no one could soothe her. She was such an idiot, she really should have asked Hilda to come too. She waved to Henry, and as she did, Betty felt six hands. Christina took Betty's hands in her own, while Hilda cuddled her younger sister close, trying to give her the support she needed. The other pair of hands, rough and manly, rested on Betty's back and shoulder, soothing her. Betty pulled away from Hilda and fell onto Gio's muscular torso. Gio put his arms around Betty's shoulders, and let Betty's salty tears soak his shirt. He could see Henry wipe his eyes; Henry turned and nodded at Gio. Then he stepped onto the plane, the last person on board, and the door shut. Betty couldn't believe it. He was gone.

"Goodbye." She whispered


End file.
